


【授权翻译】流放地恋情 Love in Exile（by MartyMuses）

by Acci_Dental



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Caretaking, Drama, Historical AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Work In Progress（指翻译）, culture clash, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 平行世界-历史题材, 心伤/治愈, 性描写, 慢热, 戏剧化发展, 文化冲突, 照料, 罗曼史, 虐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acci_Dental/pseuds/Acci_Dental
Summary: 【翻译MartyMuses太太的1880s历史题材好文！】维克托·尼基弗洛夫曾是圣彼得堡一位闻名遐迩的芭蕾舞者，1881年，他沦为政治犯，被流放至萨哈林岛。身为一个被判苦役*的男人，他一辈子都不能再返回俄国的欧陆地区，也永远告别了自己的舞台生涯。“世界尽头”萨哈林的岛上生活，与他过去熟知的一切有着天壤之别。四面楚歌之下，诡奇的际遇让他与一位日本青年的人生有了交集，那位是岛上鲜有的未迁走原住民之一。日本青年胜生勇利也同样过着流放式的生活——莫不如说，是另一种自我的放逐。尽管大相径庭，彼此吸引的两人间仍冉冉生出了某种情愫。而一场险些酿成悲剧的事故，将他们困了一整个漫长的萨哈林寒冬，迫使两人直面这段关系的真正意味，摸索未来能够走向何方。*ка́торга (kátorga, “penal servitude”，苦役、劳役)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov/Kastuki Yuuri, Victuri - Relationship, 胜生勇利/维克多·尼基弗洛夫
Kudos: 9





	【授权翻译】流放地恋情 Love in Exile（by MartyMuses）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love in Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327392) by [MartyMuses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartyMuses/pseuds/MartyMuses). 



> 作者注：
> 
> hi！欢迎阅读我为yoi写的这篇晦涩的历史文。写同人的灵感对我来说是久违了，我也很长时间没遇到像yoi这样能让我倾注如此爱意的作品了。
> 
> 我是个狂热的历史迷，也喜欢在写作上挑战自我。因此，为这部番剧写一部同人小说的想法在我脑中逐渐扎根之时，我便不可避免地选取了历史设定。自打在大学里学过东亚史以来，我一直对萨哈林岛很感兴趣，它承载着俄罗斯与日本交融渗透的历史，非常与众不同。因此，选择萨哈林岛作为历史背景对我而言是十足激动、充满乐趣的。为了这篇小说，我投入了不少时间精力来调研——再次声明，我有点痴迷历史，所以准确度和可信度对我来说至关重要，我也从不会半途而废，尤其是对待写作。我尽力将历史因素不露痕迹地融入了故事中，不过考虑到有读者可能希望了解更多详情，每章结尾还是会给出部分背景注释。以及，请随意访问或关注我为这篇文新开的tumblr博客（martymusesloveinexile.tumblr.com），那边存放了我的历史调研笔记、补充信息还有更新提醒，当然，任何问题我都乐于回答。
> 
> 好了，请享受这个故事吧！一如既往地感谢大家的反馈与支持！
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 本文是第一人称轮换视角。

**第一部 维克托**

> “我见识过天堂，就在锡兰；我也见识过地狱，就在萨哈林。”
> 
> ——安东·契诃夫，1890年前后[1]

**1888年晚秋，远东，萨哈林岛-V.N.**

“算起来，我这辈子总共有三次觉得自己死定了。你想想，还挺有意思，我觉得大多数人不会忧心自己的死亡可能跟熊扯上关系。不过这是在俄罗斯，所以人们该多操点心才对。我们这儿熊可多了。如果你在西伯利亚——还有老虎。我在那边时一只也没见着，但 **宿营地** 的男人们讲得有板有眼的。讲老虎的故事。”

我等了一会，但这间小屋里只有沉默。我转过头去看他，但他没有看我。他正故作专心地低头盯着他那张低矮的日式书案，双脚藏在身下，足跖相叠。就算从侧面，我也能将它们在他臀底收叠俨然的模样看个一清二楚，这叫我觉着十分有趣。我想知道他在写些什么。我看着他一手扶住浴衣的宽袖子，一手提着毛笔，四平八稳地在纸上运笔勾画。我还是觉得那浴衣[2]看起来像件便袍。

“我叫你厌烦了吗？”我问道，暗自希望他回答‘没有’。

“没有，”他说。“你在讲老虎呢。”

我笑了笑，很高兴他留神在听。“我只是说，一个俄国人总该对自己的死法可能跟老虎扯上关系这事有点心理准备。”

“这边没有老虎，尼基弗洛夫先生。”他的口音让我难以分辨他是被逗乐、还是被激怒了，也许两者皆非。

“这里没有，但西伯利亚有啊。”

听到这，他顿住了，坐直了身子，把毛笔搁到一旁。他的动作——同我见过的绝大多数日本人一样——总是简练又优雅。这有几分叫我联想起了芭蕾，那片刻，我想家想得心里作痛。他转过身来面朝我，不知怎么，他挪动时身下的双腿仍叠得一丝不苟。他直起脑袋，看着我，灯盏的光在他眼镜边框一闪而逝。他的两只手蜷放在膝头。不是头一回了，我在想，我真是无可救药地爱上了他。

“但我们不在西伯利亚。我们在萨哈林呢，”他说，这回我认出了他嘴角的一咧，明白他是被逗乐了。

“我们确实在，”我叹了口气，附和道。

他神情柔和了些，垂下眼睛，避开了我的目光。他眼中藏着某种情绪，仿佛是伤感，又像是寂寞。“你不想待在这儿。你更情愿去西伯利亚吗？”

我端详了他一会，屋里又是一片寂静。不似我在任何一处领教过的寂静。我觉得自己都能听见雪落的声音了。“不，”过了一会儿，我说道。“你又不在西伯利亚。”

他扬起头，面上飞满红霞，那光景真是美。“这——”他结结巴巴，“真是胡说八道！要是你在西伯利亚被只老虎袭击了，我可没法去照料你，那你就没命了，你只是因为这个才说那种话的。”

我闻言大笑起来，也是在取笑他。取笑他睁大的眼睛、通红的脸，还有他的慌乱不安。但大笑让我伤口发痛，我呲牙咧嘴地呻吟了一通，然后喘着粗气镇定了下来。“你说得对，多半是这样。”

他呵斥一声，站了起来。“你够走运了，这里只是萨哈林，那是头熊，还有我在这儿。”

“是啊，我运气真好。”我偷笑起来，看着他站起身走到了下沉的火炉边。他管那个叫‘地火炉’[3]。我喜欢看他裹着袜子的脚走在编织地毯上。“你在干嘛呢？”

“烧点水煮茶，盼着这能把你哄回去睡觉。”

我虚弱又得意地笑起来，看着他拉下横木，将水壶降至炉火上方。然后，他推开了通往阳台的推拉木门，招进来一股冷风，不过我裹在厚厚的毛毯中，基本什么也没感觉到。“所以我 **还是** 让你厌烦了。”

“没有，”他又说了一遍，捧着一壶雪回了屋。他跪坐在地炉边，搓了搓手，随后从身旁一个篮子里取了点煤块添上。他把那壶雪搁在煤火堆上。“我只是觉得你需要休息。医生说你在腿能承重、肋骨长好之前，是不可能返回科尔萨科夫斯克哨所[4]的，你禁不起回程雪橇的折腾。”

他一刻也没闲着，起身走到架子边，取下零零碎碎的东西。我猜他也煮了饭。

“要是这个冬天持续太久，雪会积到雪橇都用不了的地步。那你就要在这儿困到来年春天了，尼基弗洛夫先生，不然你就得痊愈后自己走回去。”

有时候，我觉得他就是喜欢念我的名字。

“我不觉得我会介意，胜生先生[5]。”我边说边坏心眼地笑了笑。

他颇为唐突地拿鼻子一哼，随即大笑起来，边俯身查看地炉边冲我摆了摆手。“请别这样。你这么叫我名字实在太滑稽了。”

“那你该教我点像样的日语。”我有几分真心地说。

又是片刻的沉默。“不，”他最终开口。“不，真没这个必要。久春古丹[6]的所有日本人都会说俄语。”

“我可以跟你讲日语。”我讨商量道。又是一阵沉默。

“不……别。”他的声音听起来沉甸甸的。“你该闭上眼了。很快我就把茶和米饭端过来。”

于是我闭了嘴，但没把眼睛阖上。我躺在蒲团上望着他。我腿疼得厉害，包裹的石膏厚重又难受。我感到绷带底下刺痒火燎。我在想，往后是不是都不能再跳舞了。

我望着他，为他身形的每一个简练动作而坠入爱河。

不管怎样，我都该是个可怜虫才对。我身残负伤，不得不被当作病人照料。我理应痛恨自己的境遇：没日没夜地躺在这蒲团上，让这位年轻男人一刻不离地贴身照顾我。

他一定恨我，我也该回以怨恨。可他接下了照料我的工作，只鞠了个躬，低声咕哝着默许了，仿佛这是世上再自然不过的事一样。除了劝我回去睡觉，或歇息一会，他一句怨言也没有。就算我半夜被高烧折磨得无法入眠、叫喊出声吵醒了他，他也从不抱怨。他会轻手轻脚地从我身侧的蒲团起身。试我额头的温度，看有没有发烧。在一片黑沉中悄声问我的状况。检查我的绷带，看出血情况。给我端水，为我敷上或凉或温的毛巾。直到我再次沉入梦乡。

被这样照顾，我该感到羞耻。

我应该既羞耻又痛苦。

但我没有。躺在这儿，望着他，知道他今夜会伴在我身侧入睡，要是醒来，他也不会消失；知道我们明天也会待在一起，他去写点东西，或者忙里忙外，为永远不会到来的客人打扫屋舍；而我喋喋不休地胡扯些老虎和熊的轶事……知道这些，我很幸福。比我应得的还要幸福，比我有生以来经历过的一切——也许——都还要幸福。

–

[1] 相传来自契诃夫1890年在萨哈林的旅途中说的话，此经历可参考他的《萨哈林旅行记》。

[2] 浴衣（ゆかた，yukata），和服的一种，较为轻便。

[3] 围炉里（囲炉裏／いろり， irori），又叫地火炉。日本大和族和阿伊努族传统住宅中一种设置在屋内的永久性家具。

[4] 科尔萨科夫斯克哨所（Korsakovsk Post），科尔萨科夫（Корсаков）是位于萨哈林岛南部的一个港口都市，临近北海道，科尔萨科夫斯克是其旧称。

[5] 此处维克托用的是日语敬称“さん”（san）。

[6] 久春古丹（クシュンコタン，Kusun-Kotan），江户时期日本对桦太岛（即俄称“萨哈林岛”，我国称“库页岛”的岛屿）上某地名的称呼，源自阿伊努语，意为“对岸的村落”，后名为大泊町楠溪町。

* * *

**1881年，俄罗斯，圣彼得堡-V.N.**

当我年纪尚轻时，我傻极了。我单方面断定每个年轻人都是如此。但就我而言，我比绝大多数年轻人还要蠢些，算是我那时人生境况的一个不幸的副作用。

我的家庭很富有，处于贵族阶层的中下之间。我们有套河畔的大宅子，父母在那儿举办聚会。他们总办得很铺张，圣彼得堡似乎人人都来光顾。因此，我的童年过得惬意极了，我母亲的朋友们宠坏了我。年幼时我长得更像女孩，总是给打扮得光鲜漂亮，带到聚会上四处展示。等我长到六七岁，母亲意识到我的百无聊赖，为了不让我染上大多数无事可做的男孩的毛病，她将我送进了圣彼得堡皇家芭蕾舞学校。

我芭蕾跳得非常好。我对自己舞蹈家的能力从不虚伪自谦。十四岁时我就在马林斯基剧院[1]登台首演了。我生得漂亮，又天赋异禀，很快便声名鹊起，风头无两。他们亲切地叫我“维佳”，往我的舞台上洒满鲜花。在派对上我会赤足跳舞，喝得醉醺醺的，快活极了。为了讨得喧闹客人们的欢心，有时我也跳女步。我很早便博得了情人们的青眼，有男也有女。不过，不久我便明白了自己的偏好所在。

因为我跳舞，成了芭蕾舞团的一员，所以不必去上大学，尽管我猜那会很有意思。父母鼓励我专注事业，经营名望。他们至少跟我一样乐在其中。但对我来说，尽管投入了大量时间精力，舞蹈还是不等于工作。因此，在那个年纪，我对自己的生活总有种不如意的虚度之感。

年轻人很容易心浮气躁。

我便是在一个上流圈层的派对中，结识了我人生中第一位“人民主义者”（народники）[2]。他周身有种厌倦而颇具优越感的气质，我难以抗拒地被他吸引。人们总是奉承我，但他连正眼都不瞧我一下。我从一个朋友那打听到，他是个波兰贵族，就读于理工学院，而说实在的，我觉得那挺无趣。要不是我偶然间听到一名年轻女子唤他——就跟他大名似的一本正经地唤他“Котик”——“小猫”，我也许压根就不会接近他。这听起来像恋人间的蜜语，但她的语气却不像那么回事。

“小猫，你叫这个？”我嘲弄地问道，端着杯酒靠近了他。“那她是你的情人咯？”我知道她不是，但我还是这么问了。

他终于肯看向我。他嘴型生得严肃，乌眉黑发，但五官颇为秀气。我猜，那大概得归功于他的贵族身份。过了半晌，他转头面朝我。“不是。那只是个绰号。”

我拿自以为是阴谋家的眼神上下打量着他。我早就喝醉了。“明白了。你不觉得丢脸么？被叫做‘小猫’？”

“不，完全不觉得。只有我朋友才这么叫我。”他淡淡地说。

“我能叫你‘小猫’吗？”我问道，嘴角翘了起来。接着，从他眼中闪烁的那不情不愿的兴趣来看，我明白他已是我的掌中之物了。

他盯着我看了很长时间，突然嗤笑一声，乐了起来。“不行，我觉得你最好别这么叫，至少现在不行。”他伸出手来。“伊格纳季·格林尼夫斯基。”

他的手握在我手中很暖和，相当有力，但还是像所有贵族一样柔软。“维克托·尼基弗洛夫。”

“啊，是那位舞蹈家。我听说过你，但没对上脸，”他说着，语气中有一丝重回的冷漠。“我不看芭蕾，哪门艺术我都不赞助，除非是‘人民’的作品。”

听到这个，我扬起眉毛。“‘人民’？我不算人吗？”

“你不是个‘人民主义者’，不算。普通人中的一员。农民。——我是指这个。诗歌。民俗艺术。——那类东西。那才是真正的俄罗斯之魂。对除了谄媚布尔乔亚之外别无他用的‘艺术’，我半点耐心也没有。”

我只好点点头。“明白了。芭蕾要划到……那类艺术中去吗？”

这个问题问得足够天真无邪，使我领受了人生中第一场关于“人民主义”的哲学训导。那是俄国国内的众多社会和革命运动之一，宣扬了普通农民的崇高美德，并号召大众谴责上层阶级。我不能说自己对普通人的境况、他们的价值观，或者沙皇专制统治的现状有多上心。但我迷上了伊格纳季·格林尼夫斯基。他说的每个字眼都像他诚挚热爱的人民诗歌那样动听。

最终，我也得以用“小猫”来称呼他了。这是他在“人民意志社”（Наро́дная во́ля）[3]内部的绰号。通常，在我们于我家中众多大床的一张上做完爱后，我会在他耳边喃喃地念出这个昵称。由于伊格纳季，还有我自身的不安分，我轻易便被扯进了这群信奉社会主义的理想青年那看似无害的世界。我充其量只能算“人民意志”的边缘成员。我一般只看在伊格纳季的份上才出席会议，好在结束后将他拖走。

我们的幽会本没想带有任何意味。我依旧拥有其他情人，我猜他也发觉我的性嗜好不太“人民主义”。我布尔乔亚式的享乐作风似乎总能激怒他，而我却只对着他那张严肃的脸大加嘲笑。但我想——我心里清楚——随着交往加深，我们对彼此已生发出一种真挚的柔情。这不是爱。我不爱伊格纳季，但我喜欢他。我挂心他。

因此，当他叫我一个周日清晨陪他去城里散步时，我很高兴。

“明天，”我周六夜里上他家找他时，他说。“明早上来跟我一起散步。我想给你看样东西。”

我不爱在星期天赶早出门，还打算在那天晚上喝个不醉不归。但他身上有种奇异的真诚。他迫切地想让我答应，于是我同意了，为自己被他渴求而高兴。

那是在三月，因此理应算春天，尽管事实上三月的圣彼得堡怎么都得归到冬季。天气很冷，车轮、马匹和行人令街道泥泞不堪。我们沿着凯瑟琳运河散步，我不禁感到‘小猫’浑身紧张而警觉，这有些奇怪。我们几乎一句话也没说，我每次开口跟他搭话，他只咕哝几声，或回些只言片语。

然后，他突然捉住我的双肩，将我按在俯瞰运河的石栏杆上。他狠命地吻了我，接着只说了一句：“待在这儿别动，维佳。”随后便沿着拥挤的街道匆匆跑掉了。

我在他身后困惑地眨着眼，但还是听命待在原地，以为他要给我带什么东西回来。我喜欢惊喜。我没理睬撞见我们亲吻的人投来的怒视，又等了漫长的几分钟，直到马蹄声和沉重的轮毂声吸引了我的注意。桥上驶来的是皇家车队。沙皇那架黑黝黝的大马车气焰逼人，带着不详的意味，不知怎的，还有些令人伤感。

我站直身子想要致意，但半空中猛然迸出爆炸的冲击波。

四面一派尖叫和混乱，大马车翻倒了。我捂住耳朵，惊恐地倒抽一口气，在人群中寻觅着伊格纳季。我看到了他，叫我大为惊骇的是，他就站在游行队伍旁边。沙皇从他那辆受损的马车中跌跌撞撞地挣脱了出来，没有受伤，但显然受了惊吓。我如释重负地松了口气。

接着，我的‘小猫’高叫一声，“现在感谢上帝还为时过早！”随即朝沙皇丢了个什么东西。又炸起一阵爆响，火焰将沙皇和伊格纳季一齐吞没了。这只激起了更猛烈的尖叫和恐慌。人群从桥上和狭窄的运河街四散逃开，推来搡去。

我也逃跑了。这或许像个懦夫，我可能该前去查看伊格纳季，确认他是否平安。而要是我真心爱过他，我也许便去了。但我没有。我的情人——极有可能——刚刚刺杀了俄罗斯帝国的沙皇。我一刻也不想靠近他。

我一路跑回了家，好几天都没出门。起初我以为这便算了结了。刺杀的消息传得到处都是，人人都知道沙皇的警卫军正在围捕所有他们能找到的“人民意志”成员。但那想必不会包括我呀！

我从未相信过他们那些愚蠢的妄言。我只想得到伊格纳季的注意。扮作革命家当然很好玩，但我从来没真想 **做出** 任何革命行动。

当然，他们还是找到了我。在圣彼得堡的大街上，人们一眼就能认出我，更别提那么多双眼睛看着伊格纳季当众吻了我。警察在悬赏可能参与暗杀的成员情报。我当时在场。他们看到我和伊格纳季——那个杀死沙皇的男人——在一块，就在他丢炸弹的几分钟前。我当然和“人民意志”脱不开干系了。还能怎么解释呢？

他们把我押出家门时，我母亲尖声哀叫。父亲大发雷霆，这是他有生以来第一次话都说不出。如果我早点告诉他们，他们也许会将我偷送出这个城市。可能会把我藏起来，但我真的一点也没想到自己会被指控参与革命暴力行动，更别提叛国和暗杀罪了。

他们将我们这些人在一个凄凉的监狱里关了几星期，关押又延期了数月，因为得审问我们和其他目击者。我们——人民的意志——等候着审判降临。

在那些牢房内苦等的日子里，我第一次确信自己必死无疑了。

但当审判最终来临时，一切很快就结束了，几乎没人关心谁到底参与了哪些事。我们通通和暗杀者撇不清关系。因此，在某种程度上，我们都因政治异见而有罪。那些直接参与暗杀谋划的人被绞死了。也许是由于我父母的影响或金钱通融，甚至得益于我自己的声望，我没被绞死。或许他们真的相信了我的证词，认为我并没有做错什么，只是交朋友的眼光堪忧罢了。

不，我没有被绞死。相反，我被判处了苦役——苦役流放，被放逐出欧陆俄国，永生不得归来。

我很庆幸自己不会死了。但当我获知自己被分配到萨哈林岛时，我真巴不得一死了之。

–

[1] 马林斯基剧院，位于俄罗斯圣彼得堡的一座历史悠久的歌剧和芭蕾舞剧院。

[2] “人民主义”（Narodniks，народники，‘for the people’/‘going to the people’），俄罗斯19世纪的一股反对专制的革命风潮。主张平民的利益。经常被误译作“民粹主义”。

[3] “人民意志”（Наро́дная во́ля，the People’s Will），民意党，于1879年由民粹派秘密组织“土地与自由”分裂出来的激进派组成，受到了法国大革命的影响，主张推翻帝制并通过以社会主义为旗号建立农村公社获得大众支持。伊格纳季·格林尼夫斯基（Ignacy Hryniewiecki，Игнатий Гриневицкий，1856-1881）是组织的一员，于1881年3月13日成功刺杀了沙皇亚历山大二世。

* * *

**1888年晚秋，远东，萨哈林岛-V.N.**

我是被越升越高的叫嚷吵醒的，两副嗓音我都熟悉且珍爱。我迷糊地眨巴着眼，望向通往前厅的推拉门，用胳膊肘撑起身子。说时迟那时快，肋骨发出抗议，我吃痛地轻抽了口气，但没躺回蒲团。身上覆压的暖桌叫我再难起身半寸。

胜生先生——或按我时而称呼的，勇利——管这个叫“被炉”[1]。这简直是天才的设计，也许能位列日本人民的巧思之首，不推广海外太可惜了：一张低矮的方桌，四面都连着厚厚的毯子。桌底可以放置或悬挂烧炭炉。这样一来，只要裹在毯子下，再严寒的天气也能保暖。

不用说，得留神别碰翻炉子。尽管胜生先生没少为此杞人忧天，但我还没能达成这一壮举。左拥右簇着暖桌和永不熄灭的地火炉，尽管时节凄苦，我还不曾体会到风寒。

门被猛地掀开，木头相撞发出刺耳巨响，我亲爱的小兄弟正站在那儿。满脸通红、头发翻飞、绿眼睛里怒气闪动，却漏出关切。他真是可爱。

“尤里？”我试着坐直了些，疼得一抽。

“你给熊咬伤了是怎么回事？！”他大喊大叫，我瞧见胜生先生在他身后，正要拼命揪住他羊毛外套的后背。

“拜托，请把靴子脱掉！”他拽住尤里，试图把他拖回前厅矮一截的泥泞地中。

“哈？”我的小兄弟能用咆哮的方式吼出所有字眼。他撇着嘴，带着大剌剌的嘲弄瞪了可怜的日本男人一眼，那位像遭遇了突袭风暴似的，显然颇受冲击。“我的鞋子又他妈碍什么事了?我是来看望我兄弟的。快放开我，你个该死的日本佬！”

“尤里！”我疾声斥责。“不许对胜生先生无礼。道歉，然后把靴子脱了。”

尤里退缩了，脸上发红，手足无措起来。他消了气焰，突然转了个身，打开胜生先生的手，坐下开始解鞋带。“抱歉，”他咕哝道。

我望着他们俩。勇利徘徊不决，在等尤里脱靴子时显得很焦躁，随后跟他进了屋，神情紧张地看向我。“尼基弗洛夫先生，你该躺好的。”

我对他微微一笑。“我跟你说了，叫我维克托。”

这话弄得他很狼狈，他嘟哝了一声，我没听清。也可能是句日语。不管哪样，都可爱得近乎盖过了尤里。

“你干嘛要躺下？看起来跟个病号似的。”尤里没好气地说，在我身后坐下，两手猛地按在我肩上，一把将我推得被迫坐直了些。

我绑着石膏的腿在桌下一痉，肋骨疼得尖声哀嚎。倒抽一口气，我脸上渗出了一行冷汗。我狂乱地伸手捉摸，想寻找支撑物，结果响亮地一巴掌拍在了矮桌上，指关节泛起白来。

勇利迅速赶到了我身边。“你在干什么？！”他喊道，用身体撞开了尤里。我应该从未听他发过火。不算上我的疼痛，这实在是精彩的新奇体验。

他伸胳膊轻轻环抱住我，扶我躺下，替我肋骨缓着劲儿。

“我……对，对不起，维佳，”尤里低低喘了口气，睁着后怕的圆眼睛看着我。“我以为你只是……他们只跟我讲了你的腿。我没想到会弄疼你。”

我冲他笑了笑，尽管我知道那笑容看起来一定很勉强。我脸上还绷着痛意。“没关系的，尤拉奇卡。你只要悠着点就行。我一直这么跟你说来着。”

“对不起，”他嗫嚅着再说了一遍，看得出他快哭了。

“尤里？”胜生先生的语气比片刻前柔和了不是一点半点。“能搭把手让你的兄弟好受点么？看到那边那个带靠背的垫子了没？”

尤里警惕地瞥了那把奇怪的靠垫椅一眼，它摆在胜生先生时常写东西的小书案旁。“你是指那玩意？”

“是的。拿过来吧，不沉。”

尤里按吩咐做了，不消多时，只多捱了点疼，我便半坐着被支了起来。不过，就待在胜生先生怀中我也挺高兴。他将暖桌的毯子掀起，盖住了我，试了试我额头的温度，动作不似从前那样亲热熟稔，叫我胸口泛起痛意。

“跟你兄弟一块儿坐进暖桌来吧，”他示意着对尤里说。“我……就不打扰你们了，等会我再去准备些茶点吃食。”

尤里闷闷地瞪着胜生先生，看着他将地火炉上的水壶降了降，绿眼睛狐疑地追踪着他，直到他从两人先前进来的门退了出去。勇利鞠了一躬，随后合上了通往前厅的推拉门，动作比我小兄弟先前闯进来时要轻得多。慢慢地，尤里的视线转向我，他吸了一下鼻子，在毯子下挪得近了些。看到他脸上闪过对这桌底温暖的诧异与欣喜，我咯咯乐了起来。

“行吧，他至少没把你冻着。”他哼哼唧唧。

我忍不住虚弱地一笑。胜生先生为我做的可远不止如此。

“你一个人从科尔萨科夫斯克大老远过来的吗？徒步？”我问道。

“废话，”他傲然坐直了身子。“他们一回来告诉我出了什么事，我又接到 **他** 写来的信，”他朝门口丢去轻蔑的眼刀，“我就想过来了。但我当然没来成，先是工作，然后又下了雪。”他气势蔫了点。“我上周本来想跟医生一起来的，但没来成。工作太忙了，他们又把我派到亚历山大洛夫斯克哨所，去帮忙装卸尼古拉维斯克来的货物。”他几乎是乞求地看着我。“我尽快赶来了。”

“我明白。”我对他温和地笑了笑。“尤拉奇卡，你压根就不用过来的。”我在温暖的毯子下寻觅着他的手，他紧紧握住了，仿佛那是救命的稻草，如同我们共度的多年来一样。

“不，我当然得来！”他嘘声反驳，就在这当口，他突然真哭了起来。“我好担心。我不敢相信他们就把你丢在这儿，丢给一个陌生人照顾……一个日本人！甚至都不是俄国人。”

我抿起嘴，捏了捏他的手。“听我说，尤里。胜生先生一直很体贴，很照顾我。他多半救了我的命，而且如今他是我的朋友。拜托对他尊敬点，你得知道我有被好好照顾着。”

他一言不发地瞪了我一会儿，摆出一副他心知我无法看透的神情。接着，他蓦地开了口：“那你真的被一头熊给咬伤了？”

我悄声笑了起来，被这唐突的发问给逗乐了。“唔……不算是。确实有头熊，而且我敢说它很乐意咬我，但没有，它没能伤成我。”

“那到底怎么回事？”他问道，漂亮的脸蛋上闪过一丝愠怒。

我傻笑一声，叹了口气。“是那匹马。我当时正在科尔萨科夫斯克郊外的路上骑着马——”我略去了自己出行的原因正是来胜生先生的民宿拜访，“——然后一头熊爬上了马路。按理说这么接近年关了，不该有熊还醒着，多半是熊穴受了侵扰，或者它没吃饱，跑出来觅食了。”我耸了耸肩，为自己惊险故事不可避免的收场叹息一声。“不论怎么回事，反正出现了一头熊。它直起后腿，一副要冲过来的架势。我拔出左轮手枪开了一枪，想把它吓跑，却吓坏了马，他本来就够容易受惊了。他高扬起前腿，马蹄在结冰的小径上一打滑，我俩一块翻倒了。我想跳马逃生，结果脚缠进了马镫里。”

我闭上眼，回忆起马失去平衡时撕心裂肺的感受。那霎那间，我还以为自己能全身而退，紧接着就意识到马会重重砸在我身上。冷汗再次袭来，我皱眉了片刻，重温着整个过程，接着深吸了一口气。

“当然，唔，马砸在了我身上。我整条左腿被压在底下。左腿断得挺严重，不过医生说他能把骨头接上，没有粉碎性骨折，所以治好没问题。”我淡淡地笑了下。“雪上加霜的是，那畜牲挣扎着起身时踏在了我身上，踢中了我的肋骨。按医生的说法，至少折了两根。”

我再次对他展露出虚弱的笑意。“那就是我至今还没法端正坐起来的原因。”

尤里闻言又蔫头耷脑了几分。“对不起，我不知道。我……我很抱歉。”

我捏了捏他的手。“没关系。我现在没事了。”

我们在沉默中静坐了好一会，我想知道尤里脑袋里都在转些什么念头。他总喜欢花时间自己想事情。过了片刻，他的手指在我掌中动了动。

“你要过多久才能好起来？”他小声问。

“我不知道。医生觉得我来年春天前都不能动身回科尔萨科夫斯克。一旦真格的寒冬到来，雪会积得太厚，坐雪橇就太颠簸了。”

他凝神盯着我，绿眼睛中闪耀着炽烈。“那我想跟你和那个日本佬一起待在这儿。”

我眨了眨眼，皱起眉头。“尤里……你不能就这么……”我叹了口气。“我已经够麻烦胜生先生了，有什么正当理由都不够。我完全得仰赖他的照料，可不能再要求他多照顾你一个。”

他肉眼可见地被激怒了。“我才不需要任何人照顾！要说的话，也是我会帮 **他** 。我能分担着照顾你。帮你复健，然后我们好一块儿返回科尔萨科夫斯克。”他在我手中的指头再次攥紧了。“你照顾了我这么多年。现在轮到我了。你需要我的时候，我得在这儿。”

我久久地注视着他，看到他成熟了那么多，我感到胸口漫上一阵伤感的沉重。才十五岁，我的尤拉奇卡已决然不是个孩子了。他比我所知的任何人都过得苦，住在罪犯流放地已颇能说明问题。

我爱他得要命。有时，这爱的程度叫我惊骇，我寻思自己一定清楚为人父母的爱惧交加。尽管他不是我的孩子，甚至都不是我的亲兄弟，不知为何，他依然是我的。他与我骨血相融。我抚了抚他的脸颊。“工作怎么办呢？我们需要钱。房子呢？食物？还有花园？马匹？我们不能指望胜生先生掏自己腰包供我们吃住吧，就因为他遭此不幸找着了我。”

他的神情坚定起来，我能看出他做足了反驳的准备。“一旦冬天和暴雪降临，基本也就全面停工了，没人会想起我。我们有存款，还可以把房子回租给总督。他可以把它租给犯人、访客或者官员，谁都行。那样我们还能得点钱，保护房子不被侵占也就该他去操心了。”他探身过来，脸上透着哀求与期盼。“我 **会** 帮上忙的，也会尊敬胜生先生。我保证。我会分担家务，或者铲雪，他要我做什么都成。求求你，维佳……求你了。别……别把我整个冬天都一个人丢在科尔萨科夫斯克。”

这击穿了我的心，我敢肯定他也知晓这一效力。并不仅仅在于我不愿让他落单，或留他孤苦伶仃，而是因为这么做可能真会带来危险。我们住在一个罪犯流放地，什么犯人都有：杀人犯、强奸犯、窃贼、恋童癖。尤里，就算在他最狂野不羁的时候，也是个漂亮孩子。他苗条纤弱，有张天使般的脸庞。从我结识他起，我便一直从可能施害于他的人渣手中保护着他。丢下他一个人，就意味着保护的缺失。再说，这儿的冬季也容易催生出无所事事且无所不用其极的男人们。

“尤里……”我开口，犹豫了。还没等我说什么，门再次滑开了，胜生先生端着一托盘茶杯和汤碗回来了。他拿下悬在地火炉上方的水壶，将滚水倒进每只茶杯和汤碗，挨个用双筷子搅拌了片刻。

“抱歉，没多少东西，”他说着，将托盘放在了暖桌上。

“已经绰绰有余了，”我说。

“这是什么？”说话的是尤里，他盯着一只汤碗里的东西。他小心翼翼地嗅了嗅。

“味噌汤，”胜生先生说，我能从他的嗓音中听出一丝疲惫。

“不对。汤里应该有土豆。”尤里坐了回去，在胸前抄起胳膊。

“日本的汤不需要。”胜生先生挪得离我近了些。他习惯了协助我吃饭。我能从尤里的脸色看出，他对我们之间的熟络劲儿很不快。这熟络亲热在胜生先生将汤碗凑到我唇边，伸手扶住我脑袋的动作中展露无遗。

我屏住呼吸，静候着他指尖在我颈后微不可察地蜷起的那一刻。

–

[1] 置き炬燵（Oki-gotatsu），即暖桌，又称被炉。 被炉的现代统称叫 “炬燵”（Kotatsu），按维基百科，有两种结构，传统的是有嵌入地板下的火钵的“掘り炬燵”（hori-gotatsu） ，文中的“置き炬燵”（oki-gotatsu）属于近现代的演变，从江户时期（1603 – 1868）开始使用，热源附挂在桌下，有烧炭也有电热的版本。

* * *

**1882年春季，俄罗斯，西伯利亚-V.N.**

在1881年，有两条路可以抵达萨哈林岛。第一条是走陆上，沿着阿穆尔车马路[1]横跨西伯利亚。第二条是渡船经由黑海，出海至印度洋，再绕过整个亚洲。两边的骇人传闻我都听过，并亲历了其中一种。刚得知自己要跟一群向着西伯利亚更远处行进的苦役犯被押上陆路时，我祈盼着能走航路。不久，我又对那些渡船上的境况有所耳闻，便非常庆幸自己能徒步参访西伯利亚了。

他们等到春季才让我们出发，沙皇惨死于我的‘小猫’之手后几乎过去了一整年。这使得两件事成为可能：

头一件，是犯人和选择随之加入苦役的家属，能有余裕去为这漫漫长路和今后更漫长的流放生活做些打理安排。房产、家具和财物都得卖掉。塞满保暖衣物、足量干粮与钱财的箱子要准备妥当。马匹——有时是骡子，也得购入了。

第二件，则是确保了我们只会在穿越西伯利亚时度过一个冬天，整趟徒步路程则大约需要十八个月或不止。如果我们在早春出发，次年夏季便有望抵达萨哈林。

由于我政治犯——而非罪犯的身份，以及我家庭的地位与财力，我得以带上自用的一整个满当当的箱子，里面主要备着厚实衣服、我双亲的几张照片，几本我爱读的书，还有为数不少的金银条——我母亲足够有先见之明，把它们藏在了箱子底部的假夹层里。考虑到那些看守毫不掩饰地搜刮犯人携带的物品，劫走一切有价值的东西，这也算件幸事。

政治流放的走运之处在于，我们不必像犯罪流放一样被强制戴上脚镣，链在一起走路。那些困苦无依的可怜人被八个十个拷成一串，被迫连续行进好些钟头，整日如此、若不加紧速度，入夜也常常继续。加紧速度又几乎是做不到的，因为拴着脚镣的人也走不快。脚镣与严寒叫这苦刑无边无涯，不仅对那些得亲受的人——对像我这样的被迫见证者，也是如此。

在圣彼得堡的牢狱中，我本以为自己见识过了苦难，但那时，对一个人能怎样遭罪，我还天真得要命呢。

被镣铐拴在一起的人们排头走在路上，我们这些没上脚镣但也处于看守下的紧随其后。后方跟着一支风尘仆仆的可悲队伍，由妻子、丈夫、孩子，甚至还有年迈的双亲组成，他们都选择跟随自己被判有罪的家人一起流放。我那时在想，是何等程度的爱抑或依恋，能让一个人情愿跟随另一人走上这条路啊。

夜里我们会在宿营地[2]——也就是路边驿站停歇。宿营地既不舒适也不干净，甚至还不安全。杀人犯、强奸犯、窃贼和骗子于此处和他们同胞的妻儿挤在同一片逼仄的屋檐下入眠。暴力行径频频发生，针对上述女人和孩子的凌虐也屡见不鲜。

行进了有些时日后，我就是在这样一个宿营地中第一次留意到了尤里·普利谢茨基和他的祖父。这位老人显而易见地随行进的深入而日渐病重，而他的咳嗽和拉风箱般的呼吸声也引来了看守的注意。人们对肺结核怀有深切的忧惧，为了确保窄距的卧铺间不会传染，老人被强制和队伍隔离了。

力竭与消沉如我，本无暇关注这一变动，即使我听见了一个小男孩呼唤爷爷的哭喊。这样的哭声很常有。直到这哭叫变了调，变得极恐慌，我才从令人作呕的麦片粥与土豆凑成的伙食中抬起眼。那男孩被两个眼神阴狠的腌臜男人拖进了一个昏暗的角落。似乎没人发觉，或许他们仅仅沉浸在自身的悲惨中，已无力分神。

我几乎下意识地起身跟了过去，把粥晾在原地。我不算个斗士，但芭蕾教我敏捷而体格强健。我挨了个乌眼青，嘴唇也裂开了，但至少叫一人鼻子挂了彩，直到看守注意到这边的动静，过来打断了我们。等我们被拉开，我带着小男孩一块儿走了。眼神狠毒的男人瞪着我，他们的消遣娱乐泡了汤，但这些看守近在咫尺，他们也没法说什么。

我们回到了我墙边的座位，占座的人见我们回来，不情不愿地让开了。那个男孩——我得承认我第一眼认成了女孩——边哭边抖个不停，显然给吓得魂飞魄散。我没什么和孩子打交道的经验，但我发觉揣测他的需要并不是件难事。

“没事了，小家伙。那些人现在伤不了你了，”我安抚地说着，将他脏兮兮的金发从湿漉漉的绿色大眼睛前拨开。“你父母在哪儿？”

“他们把爷爷带走了，”他吸着鼻子放声哀嚎。

“噢。”我只想出这答话，因为我不了解‘带走了他’意味着他已经过世还是出了别的什么事。他开始柔声弱气地哭，我再次抚摸起他的头发。“我的名字叫维克托。在你爷爷回来之前，你愿意跟我待在一块儿么？”

那男孩警觉地盯着我看了很久，兀地开了口。“你会想要摸我吗？”

我大吃一惊，没忍住迸出一声笑，但赶紧摇了摇头。“不。不，我不会。”

“爷爷说会有坏男人想要摸我。你不是个坏男人？”他眯起眼睛，以超乎他年纪的敏锐打量着我。我想象着他目前为止的人生是如何度过的。

我温和地笑了笑，即便如此，仍感到一阵悲哀的苦痛。“不是，”我说。“我不是个坏男人。只是个蠢男人罢了。”

那天晚上，以及之后的绝大多数夜晚，尤里都蜷在我胸口，缩在我夹克下入眠。第二天，他的祖父——考虑到其健康状况不佳——被从拖脚镣的队伍放进了政治犯的行列。尤里由于不再有一同行进的家人，便跟我们待在一起。

我们深入地熟识了彼此，我和老人一同分担起照料这个野孩子的重任。每当尤里累得走不动、或脚底由于水泡、冻伤或瘴气而流血时，我便背着他，或把他托在肩头。在宿营地我们三人总睡在一起，老人和我一同用身体为尤里筑起铜墙铁壁，远离我们不得不与之共处的那些凶嫌之角。

陪伴让行进变得好受许多。我给他们讲了我在圣彼得堡的生活、我母亲办的那些派对、我参演的芭蕾表演，还有城里奇妙瑰丽的景致。他们则给我讲了他们的农场、刷白的围墙、菜园子，还有他们养的鸡。他们告诉我尤里的双亲死于肺结核，老人用眼神暗示我他清楚自己也逃不过同样的命运。我们从不谈及我们做过什么事才被判决了苦役流放。

后来，一个冬日的清晨，老人再也不能从宿营地冷硬的床板上起身了。我跪在他身侧，告诉他别担心，他可以安详离去，我会照顾他的孙子。他含着一抹微笑死去了，冻伤得几近残破的粗糙手指抚摸着尤里的脸颊。尤里哭了，我也一样，但我们还是得继续行进。

我那日背了他一整天。夜里给他唱了一宿的歌谣。这就是他如何成为了我的小兄弟，我的骨肉，我的血流。我的尤拉奇卡。

–

[1] Amur Cart Road（Аму́рская колёсная доро́га）, 阿穆尔河即“黑龙江”，cart road（或wheel road）指畜力车道，供车马行经的粗糙大路；阿穆尔车马道由俄罗斯帝国流放的苦役犯于1898–1909建成，长约2000km，位于阿穆尔州，连接了哈巴罗夫斯克和布拉戈维申斯克，穿过有众多针叶林和沼泽带的无人区。

[2] 宿营地（原文为etapes，借自法语词étape，俄语中写作“этап“），特指俄国流放途中的休憩设施，有图片可[参考](https://www.loc.gov/item/99615474/)。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢作者给这个机会！第一章终于完工了，总算可以分章了（笑），槽一下自己的进度（土下座  
> 作者原来的章末注解我分散到各小节结尾了，希望还看得惯？  
> 个人非常非常喜欢原作者的文风，淡淡的很有感染力，请喜欢的朋友一定去原作链接留下小红心和赞美！（也欢迎在评论区和我一起夸夸作者www
> 
> 本人既不是英专也不是历史专业，难免疏漏，有任何捉虫请指正！感谢阅读！！<3  
> （To Be Continued.）  
> 更新日志：2021/01/06；  
> 


End file.
